The Pervert Within
by Dakyu
Summary: Everyone has an "inner beast" so to speak... but why does it have to be a pervert? BB torture, oneshot, teen humor


**Yes… I realize that I have been gone for an insane amount of time from the TT writing community, but hey, college is tough.**

**Anyways, this idea popped into my head, and it was too funny to resist writing. That and it was a great excuse to procrastinate, hehe. Will probably stay a one-shot, as I would like to finish "Scorched Earth" and the lemon associated with it before I start a whole new storyline.**

**Enjoy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone had their inner demons. There was no denying that. A person who mistreated someone may have guilt from that, others brooded about their own weaknesses. It was human and natural to think things like that.

Even within his own team, the twenty-year-old titan knew, the demons existed.

Robin's parents had been murdered… in front of his own eyes, no less. He was sometimes psychotic and obsessive to the point of being dangerous and/or aggravating, and was always distrusting of others. But, he was their leader, and they needed him to an extent.

Starfire had become the resident mother. Unless everyone else was "joyous and brimming with untold joyousness and mirth!" she couldn't even _consider_ the idea of allowing herself to become content. It was rather pitiful to see her try to keep Raven happy during her… "time of the month"… but at the same time it was also mildly amusing, he supposed.

Cyborg. Cyborg was just weird in some ways. And coming from a not-quite-so-lanky changeling (who had renamed himself "Beast,") that still loved videogames and tofu… that was saying something. He still had a few issues with being metal in certain areas, which was the source of endless fun of those with a perverted mind. "Just how metal ARE you?" "Are you adjustable?"

Shortly afterwards the perpetrator of the comment would have to run like hell for fear of a giant sonic cannon in his left or right hand… and now a third laser-eye tracking device and an area-of-affect electrical shockwave, thanks to his the metal mans self-created upgrades.

Raven… she had an inner demon that was actually literal. Or at least she used to. Trigon had been the hardest battle they had ever faced, one that had almost ended in their own world's death. Her powers, despite her now being "free" to use them without fear of her father taking over her mind, still went haywire on a consistent basis without her meditation and constant control. She WAS getting better, but she still had a long way to go.

_**She DOES have nice boobs, though…**_

And here he was… still more or less the resident joker of the team, with an inner voice. But this inner beast of his, unlike most, did not speak of drinking blood, pointless rage or destruction, or even devouring the flesh of hapless maidens…

Well… not in the sadistic way, anyways…

Mentally slapping himself, Beast gave a groan and rolled over, burying his head in his pillow in a lame attempt to poofily whack the unbidden thoughts of swooning women with questionable clothing through his mind.

Nope. Instead of the sadistic psycho beast with pointless rage, or even the timid one that could have been assisted and treated… he got the pervert.

_**Oh come on! You KNOW it's true! You've been wanting to—**_

_Shut it._

_**Weak. If **_**I**_** were out right now, I'd be—**_

In Beast's mental landscape, the green man gave his flea-bitten counterpart a well deserved thwack from a Ankylosaurus tail and a fart in the fact from a T-rex before raking claws across his bed comforter in frustration.

_**I like to move-it move-it. I like to… MOVE IT! I like to move it and see those giant boobies DAAAAAANNNNCCCCEEEE!!!!!**_

Beast didn't respond to that. It was kinda funny… but more so not.

_**What's squishy, fleshy, and something that women like to have groped?**_

_A gay guy's ass?_

_**Okay, fair enough, but I was going to say boobs…**_

_What happened to liking a girl's ass? There ARE ass men out there, you know…_

_**I'm an fucking were-animal of your imagination, you little twerp! Who cares? They're fun and we don't have em!**_

_What about fat guys? They have them._

There was a pause, before: _**Why have two when you can have four? Eh? Eh?**_

Beast's eye began to twitch in irritation, before flopping over again. It was going to be a long night…


End file.
